And then she was gone
by cookie505
Summary: Ok so I decided to write some one piece fanfictions cause well,there fun!This one is sortof dark though,it's from the piont of view from Nami about her time with Arlong and his crew.


Ok so I decided to write some one piece fanfictions cause well,there fun!This one is sortof dark though,it's from the piont of view from Nami about her time with Arlong and his crew.Some of this is inspired from my own thoughts and issues and was very emotional for me to write.Hope you like it.

ALSO do you like one piece?Why don't you help out my friends and I and join our forum site!We need new members and are very friendly and alittle odd but extremely friendly..lol heres the link-

mugiwarakaizoku./index.htm

Join RIGHT NOW!!Go,run,now,you must,NOW!But read my story first...THEN GO!!

**And then she was gone...**

_She chose to walk alone.  
Though others wondered why.  
Refused to look before her,  
Kept eyes cast upwards,  
Towards the sky._

She didn't have companions.  
No need for earthly things.  
Only wanted freedom,  
From what she felt were puppet strings.

She longed to be a bird.  
That she might fly away.  
She pitied every blade of grass  
For planted they would stay.

She longed to be a flame.  
That brightly danced alone.  
Felt jealous of the steam  
That made the air its only home.

Some say she wished too hard.  
Some say she wished too long.  
But we awoke one autumn day  
To find that she was gone.

Some say she wished too hard.  
Some say she wished too long.  
But we awoke one autumn day  
To find that she was gone.

The trees, they say, stood witness.  
The sky refused to tell.  
But someone who had seen it  
Said the story played out well.

She spread her arms out wide.  
Breathed in the break of dawn.  
She just let go of all she held...

And then she was gone. 

I suppose I'm just a delicate girl,in a hysterical realm.Or maby,just maby I'm the strong one who waited till' my time to shine was and it never came.

It never occured to me that I would be stuck in this god-for-saken mess I try to call a life,things happen.Big things.Drastic things that happen when you least expect it.Everyone has their days but the day that the only person I could call Mother was shot infront of my sister and I wasn't 'just a one of those days'.I still think it's my fault.How could I not?If I wasn't so stupied and over emotional Belle Mere would've lived.If I wasn't so ignorant and oblivious to the current situation happening then Belle Mere would've lived.If I wasn't a **child** she would've lived.The worst thing is I had to go with Belle Mere's killer.Arlong,that fished faced bastard that took my only parent's life just because of his own greed and cruelty.

Though I have to realize,if it wasn't him it would've been someone else.Any smart wise pirate would've done the same I suppose.I still couldn't help but feel this anger and hate for pirates.I used to say "_I'd rather rot in the pits of hell then become a pirate."_ When I was a young girl.Though I was the thing I hated.I was alot of things though then just a pirate.A pirate,a fake,a theif,an orphan,a child,a **whore.**Not just any whore,his whore.Everyone in the town knew it,it made them sick to their stomachs but they didn't understand I had no choice.It was either their lifes or my body.What do you think my answer was?

Everything seemed to be spiraling into another place for me.I hated myself.I wanted to just die.I was trapped in this place I couldn't escape.No matter how much I prayed,cryed,screamed or begged to be free nothiong seemed to happen.I was at the root of my own being trying to find a possible reasoning to why I was here and who would make a little girl go through so much pain and anguish.Though I did do my best to put on a smile,for Nojiko,for Belle Mere.So I continued to try and make it through things on the outside but on the inside I was draining out faster,and faster,and faster from the warm kid I was to the shell of a woman I was becoming.My body was his,My life was his,My town was his,My family was his and My freedom was his.He had everything and he knew it very well.Arlong loved it.With his wide pearly white smirk and slick aqua adapted skin and dark messy locks he knew that I was dead and the scary thing is,I think he thought it was funny.Actualy he though it was so amusing to watch people squirm and bleed with saddness and it seemed to give him alot of pleasure and glee.He took happiness in others pain.I realy was his perfect drug then.

Yep I was dead.A robotic figure doing his dirty work everyday and night.I tryed to end it,ofcoarse I did but then I saw the blood and Belle Mere came to mind.So I couldn't,I just couldn't.I can't leave Nojiko or my town to it's their protection.I remeber one night I came alomost deadly close to just ending it.I was about 13 and was with arlong for several years now and was already becoming his sex toy and having to fend for myself against other violent pirates when I went to retrive his goods for him.I was in my quaters,full of maps and pens and a small cot with a a plaid comforter with soft white clean pillow.My only true home where I could be at ease and could draw my maps to help me keep my mind off things.

I felt sick and twisted inside and wanted to sleep,forever.I glared around my room and saw a gold pocket knife on my bedstand.I stared at it with puffy red tear soaked eyes and analyzed it."_My escape,my wings for a better place" _Was all that was running through my mind when I grabbed the knife and slowly traced my veins lightly with it,not cutting anything but just to feel the cold sharp metal against my skin.God it felt good,I felt my nerves running and my blood pumping faster and my body trying to stop the pain it was expecting.My body wanted to live but my mind went sour and wanted death.I traced all of the blue veins on my wrist and suddenly got excited.My blood egnighting.Then I placed the knife onto my hand and made small circles.Then I took a plung and swiftly swipped my palm,Blood risen to the surface and then I saw Belle Mere.I saw her blood soaked shirt and her dimmed dull eyes that were once so bright.I saw her tears.I saw her body shut down right before my innocent eyes.I screamed and threw the knife across the room and then thought "_This is wrong I have to live!My day will come I will one day fly away,forvever.I'll just keep wishing,just keep hoping and praying alittle bit longer!."_

Then it happened,my prayers were answered.But I never recalled asking for a raven haired boy flying out of the sky.Yes,my day has come.I can fly away.And I did.This boy goes by the name Monkey D.Luffy.Remeber that name it'll go down with the best.Along with a muscular swords man.We then met a long nosed lier.Then a suave flirtatious cook.I then went back my hell hole but this time was diffrent.Arlong was gone.My town was free.My sister was happy again.And as was I.The sad thing is I've been wanting to kill that bastard for years and all of a sudden these odd men do it in less then a day.I guess they have what I never had.Bravery.Yet I shouldn't say that Luffy says,He says that I was braver then all of them put together through those years.Hard to believe but he swears by Gold D.Rogers grave that it's true.That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me in my life.

I lost it though back there,I took a knife again and jabbed it onto the rovolting marking that stupied fuck gave me.But Luffy saved me,he told me that he was my nakama from now and that he'll protect me no matter what.He truely is my angel.So are the rest of my best and only friends I have in this dire,bloodcurling,scary,horrendous world we call home.I have a home now and it's with them.My nakama's.My family,My angels.My crew.


End file.
